


Picture Posing

by ThePersonWhoWritesThings



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Character With A Penis, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari Pegging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePersonWhoWritesThings/pseuds/ThePersonWhoWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi, frustrated and tense from his girlfriend's work with the Future Foundation taking her far away for extended periods of time, gets a naughty idea to solve his sexual frustration when she's gone. Eventually finding that it's only leaving him with an uncomfortable erection, he decides to allow things to escalate at Kirigiri's suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Posing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Kirigiri and Naegi both have dicks, if you didn't gather that from the tags. I tagged it as futanari, but there isn't anything crazy going on with the anatomy here and I didn't make the effort to specify whether Kirigiri has a dick-vag combination or whether not she has balls. It is simply a penis. Also, it's not explicitly stated, but they're both 18+ and have been in the Future Foundation for a couple of years. They finally decided to start dating/fucking after an extremely long crush period. 
> 
> Finally, I wrote this based on a random idea that popped in my head. It didn't take me long to finish at all, and probably isn't at the peak of my ability. Still, it's something, I guess.

“Makoto-kun, this is rather lewd, don't you think?” Kirigiri inquired, with a hint of naughty playfulness in her tone.

Kirigiri was sitting on the bed, her pale skin completely bare in the dimly-lit hotel room, legs spread apart from her impressively-sized, erect penis. Naegi stood before her, fully clothed but with a conspicuous bulge beneath his pants, taking pictures on his phone. As he went to take another one, Kirigiri stuck her hips a little further into the air and tried to make her expression dirtier.

“I-It's f-fine, Kirigiri-san. L-Like I said, w-when you go off and do business for a long time, it's hard to-”

Kirigiri broke in, sensuous humor in her voice, “Mm, hard, you say?” Her eyes darted down to her own erection for a brief moment, then locked on to the massive tent in her boyfriend's pants.

Naegi's face was as red as a beet, and his heart was pounding. His own erection pressed painfully into his pants. He tried to laugh, but it came out more as a nervous choking noise.

“A-Anyways, when you're gone for a long time I get horny, s-so I need these pictures to...to...” Naegi couldn't work up the nerve to say the words.

“Get off? Masturbate?” Kirigiri helped cooly. “Makoto-kun, we can fuck now if you want to. It's obvious that you're rather tense at the moment. I've got the lube in the suitcase.”

Naegi's ass twitched, and somehow he found that he had become more excited than before. He regarded Kirigiri's smooth, pale body as it shifted into a slightly different, but equally suggestive position. His eyes lingered upon her thick cock as a shaking thumb pressed the button on his phone screen.

They had only had sex once before in the time that they had started dating, and it had been Kirigiri inside of him. At first, Naegi thought it felt strange and almost painful, but as he loosened up and Kirigiri picked up speed he began to derive an absolutely ecstatic joy from it. He distinctly remembered the way that Kirigiri still managed to exude a sense of graceful calculation to her movements while at the same time pounding his ass with a wild, desperate intensity. He remembered the lovely feeling of her huge dick entering him again and again, rubbing his prostate and bringing him closer to the peak. When she leaned down upon his body and wrapped her slender, soft arms around his chest as her hips worked, he caught the wonderful odor of sweat mixed with perfume. It had been difficult to put out the memory of their euphoric climax, as Kirigiri gave one more powerful thrust to bury as much of herself as she could inside of his tight warmth, filling him with her cum as she gave a high, throaty cry. Naegi's own semen sprayed out onto the bedsheets as his exhausted, buzzing body relished the feeling of Kirigiri's cock pulsing in his ass.

It had been about a month since then, and the idea to take dirty pictures of Kirigiri had occurred to him as he was thinking about how much she was off doing various jobs with the Future Foundation. He had his own duties, but she took a much more active role in the field, and thus needed to travel a lot. He was never that good at expressing his sexual desires, and often fumbled with embarrassment, but somehow Kirigiri had gotten it out of him. Despite the fact that she was typically cool-headed and open-minded about things, it had, regardless, come to a surprise to Naegi that she responded positively and without any protest to the idea. Naegi watched in a daze as her clothes came off and she sat on the bed, opening her legs and beginning to lazily stimulate herself as she smirked up at him. With shaking hands he had opened up the camera app on his phone and began taking pictures.

Now, at the suggestion of sex by Kirigiri, Naegi was beginning to grow increasingly frustrated with this activity, and his receptiveness to her superior proposal was growing with his tension. Finally, he turned off the screen of his phone, put it on the nightstand next to the bed, and frantically began to remove his pants.

Kirigiri's eyebrows raised. “Oh, it seems you'll take me up on my offer after all,” she said with an obvious edge of excitement in her voice.

In a few moments Naegi had finished removing his clothes, and in a shaking, stuttering voice said, “I-I'll get the l-lube, j-just stay there,” and quickly rushed over to the suitcase.

Kirigiri sat up on her knees on the bed, regarding Naegi's fumbling with amusement. Unable to contain herself, she began to rub her shaft lightly as her gaze fixed upon Naegi's bare ass. She had been as tense, if not tenser, than Naegi over the past weeks, but her ability to contain her inward feelings had maintained her collected attitude. Now, she, too, began to tremble with excitement, and a rush filled her crotch and stomach area. The memory of being inside of Naegi the first time fueled her desire.

Finding the lube, Naegi rose and practically jumped onto the bed, crashing on top of Kirigiri, who giggled. They kissed passionately, and Kirigiri's wandering fingers found Naegi's asshole. One of her index fingers pressed in to his tight hole, and Naegi tensed up for a moment before finding control over his body and relaxing. Her finger slipped in awkwardly without the lube, but she pushed in a bit further, teasing him, before wiggling out and taking the lube bottle into one hand.

Kirigiri rose and pressed her lips upon Naegi's. She smiled seductively, her face hot and beautiful, before shifting out from under him. Naegi understood the motion, and got on his hands and knees, spreading his legs apart. As she scooted behind his ass, Naegi's heart began to beat faster, and his only thoughts were of that long, thick cock inside of him again. He shivered as her lubed fingers entered him.

 

 


End file.
